


Hi Diddly Ho Neighborenos

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Firefighter Derek Hale, M/M, moving in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very pregnant woman with dark waves and beautiful green eyes was trying to lift a monstrous wooden dresser out of the back of a pick up truck while a muscular man with similar features watched the whole thing with his bulging arms crossed over his chisled chest. Stiles couldn't help but laugh at the sight they made.</p><p>The pair jumped and turned to look at him; the gorgeous woman smiled at him and waved with a gleeful "Hi." </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Living in a small town nieghborhood meant that everything was always quiet. There weren't ever many, if any, overly loud highschool parties happening at strange hours of the night or rowdy late night shouting matches. All the decent clubs were the next town over so crime was never really awful. To Stiles, it was perfect.

So you can imagine his surprise when bright and early he was woken up by the angry shouts of "No! Laura put it down. There is a reason I paid for movers." Coming from just outside his window.

With a loud groan he rolled out of bed and quickly pulled on an oversized shirt and some sweats. Stiles rubbed at his face tiredly as he blindly stumbled around the house still hearing a man shouting about 'Laura' moving something too heavy for her.

"Are you serious right now?" The man shouted in aggravation. "There is no way you'll ever be able to lift that; it's well over two hundred pounds, plus you're pregnant." The man huffed.

"Well maybe if you stopped standing around being completely useless we could actually get something done sometime this century." A woman, Stiles assumed it was this 'Laura' person, shouted. There was a loud thud as whatever she was attempting to lift hit the metal of a truck bed.

Stiles realized at that moment that someone was finally moving into the house next door to him. No one had ever lived next door to him the whole three years he'd been living in the house. No one in the small town had ever seemed to want to live next door to the eccentric son of the sheriff.

A rush of excitement overcame him and he dashed out the door despite the ungodly hour. The grass was dewy under his bare feet as he strode across the yard towards them. He stopped halfway there when he finally noticed what was going on.

A very pregnant woman with dark waves and beautiful green eyes was trying to lift a monstrous wooden dresser out of the back of a pick up truck while a muscular man with similar features watched the whole thing with his bulging arms crossed over his chisled chest. Stiles couldn't help but laugh at the sight they made.

The pair jumped and turned to look at him; the gorgeous woman smiled at him and waved with a gleeful "Hi." 

The man however, looked momentarily surprised before his drop dead gorgeous face settled quickly into a scowl. "Who are you?" The man's voice was gruff but not as deep as Stiles would have guessed. 

The man's spectacular muscles pulled and stretched at his shirt in all the right ways, the dark scruff that he sported looked soft, and his thick eyebrows were enough to make a small child cry. His hair was gelled into soft waves away from his stupidly handsome face and Stiles just wanted to run his fingers through the other man's locks. He shook himself out of his staring to find both of them staring at him expectantly and remembered that his new neighbor had asked him a question. 

"Hmm? Oh! I'm Stiles, I live next door." He gestured over his shoulder before sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants to keep to flailing and doing something embarrassing, like hitting himself in the face... again. He never was the best at talking to attractive people, it always made him twitchy. And jumpy.

"Hi, I'm Laura." She stepped forward and shook his outstrexhed hand firmly.

"I heard." He said with a warm smile. It took him .5 seconds to realize that he should probably elaborate. "I mean, heard you guys when I woke up, not that I was actively listening! That would be totally weird and kind of creepy dude. The window was open so..." He stopped himself. _Way to not sound like a complete and total crazy stalker person._ He thought to himself. "Anyway, I'm your new neighbor I suppose... Do you guys need any help? Today's my day off so I'll be around, all you have to do is knock and I'll be at your disposal. And not just today, if you need anything ever feel free to ask."

When he finished he gave them a sort of half smile as he waited for their reply. Laura looked like a little confused but still pleased whereas Scowly McSour just glared at him, obviously annoyed.

"Alright. Well, this has been sufficiently awkward; so, I'm going to go now..." He took slow steady steps backwards and when neither of them said anything he gave them a half wave. Stiles tried to walk across the lawns casually but that entire plan went down the drain when he slid on a particularly wet patch of grass an landed on his ass.

"Are you okay?" Laura shouted. She sounded genuinely worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Things like this seem to happen to me constantly." He pushed himself to his feet and offered them both a reassuring smile before basically racing for his front door.

Once he was back inside his house he stumbled into the kitchen for some coffee before he started making breakfast while grumbling about the mess he'd probably made out there.

His pancakes were on the stove, the bacon was sizzling in the pan and the radio was turned up, all in all it was a lot of noise. That was the reason he claimed that he missed the front door opening and the heavy stomps of someone barging their way into the kitchen.

"Hey dude. Whatcha doin for the day?"

Stiles jumped, and spun around brandishing his spatual as a weapon. "Goddamn it Scotty." He shouted, before he went to turn the music down.

"Coming over here always  
makes me feel like a ninja." Scott said with a smug smile. "You're always distracted and it just works out perfectly." 

Stiles huffed out a laugh as he flips over the pancakes and takes the bacon out of the skillet. "Yeah, well maybe if you gave a guy some warning from time to time I wouldn't be so close to having a heart attack."

Scott just rolled his eyes at his friends dramatics. "So I noticed some people out next door, are they moving in?"

Stiles practically squealed like a teenage girl. "Yes! I'm finally going to have proper neighbors. Did you see the guy? He's so gorgeous with the eyes and the scruff, ugh, but he's so scrowly. I thought he was going to start growling at me for a minute there. And the woman seems super nice, though, at the time she was trying to lift this monstrous dresser. Her smile was blinding." 

Scott started at his mole covered friend for a moment before breaking out into a smile. "Maybe you should invite them over for dinner. They're moving and all so I'm sure they'll like the idea of premade free food."

Stiles immediately lit up. "Scott you're a genius. I'll go over there when they're done and ask them." He started to plate the food handing one off to Scott and headed for the table.

 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

"Well, he seems nice." Laura said after his strange neighbor, Stiles, tripped his way back into his own home.

"Yeah, I suppose." Derek looked over his shoulder at the small house next door. "Maybe a bit annoying." He adds on when he thinks back to the guy's inability to shut up.

Laura huffed at him when he turned back to face her. "Der, at least promise me that you _try_ to make friends. This is a new start for you, make something of it." She looked at her little brother expectantly, waiting for his inevitable agreement. She'd always been able to make him agree with everything, she liked to say it was her superpower considering how disagreeable he could be with everyone else.

"When this all goes horribly wrong somehow, I'm going to blame you." He replied, ignoring her gleeful squeal in favor of grabbing his coffee from the house. He just knew he was going to need it to get through the day.

 

-x-

 

About half an hour or so later the big white moving truck pulled in to the narrow driveway of Derek new place and he couldn't help the small wave of excitement that washed over him. It pushed him to move thing a little faster and to get everything set up a little sooner.

After hours of moving boxes and furniture they were finally done bringing his, somewhat surprising amount of, belongings in. He quickly paid the movers before throwing himself onto his couch.

"I could sleep for a week after this." He says into the pillow as Laura walks around doing something his doesn't particularly care about. She didn't do anything  that could have possible been too strenuous because she's pregnant whereas Derek was a buff dude that could definitely help with the heavy lifting; which he did, a lot of.

He was just starting to drift off when there was a loud knock at the door. Derek groaned loudly as he rolled off of his extremely comfortable couch and shuffled lethargically towards the door complaining quietly to himself all the while.

"Hello." He said. He tried to be pleasant when the door swung wide and revealed his chatty neighbor.

"Uh. Hi?" Gosh his neighbor was so awkward. It was a little cute, like the moles that spotted his neck and face. Derek absent mindedly thought of were others might be; covering his slim stomach and trailing up his pale chest, perhaps the were scattered across the plane of his back practically begging to be licked into a constellation as he- 

"- name?"

Shit. Stiles was asking him something and all he could think about was...

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that last bit." His voice was gruff. Derek's always been more than a little awkward and uncomfortable with social situtations, he really didn't need and adorable neighbor to make it all worse.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stiles felt like he was sixteen again as he stood on Derek's front porch asking him over for dinner, desperately trying to ignore his new neighbors disheveled state.

"I was asking your name. I didn't catch it earlier." He said. His hands were twisted up in the bottom of his shirt, an outward sign of discomfort with the situation as shifted on his feet nervously.

"Derek." The scruffy man ground out.

"Well, Derek, I'm having a small gathering at my house and I wanted to invite you over for a warm home cooked meal after all the hard work you had to do today. And I'm sure you haven't gotten around to unpacking just yet; but you don't have to. It's just an offer." 

Stiles watched as Derek stared at him blankly for a few moments. Derek's dark hair was mused and the way he sagged into the doorway for support in total exhaustion, his technicolor eyes drooped slightly as if he was going to fall asleep right there in the doorway.

"That would be awesome." Derek finally replied with a tired laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

HDHN- Chapter Two

Derek and Laura scrambled to get half decent and presentable for public viewing when six o' clock started to roll around, running fingers through their hair after a few hours of nap and frantically apply deodorant to try and smell like they haven't been out in the California summer heat for the past few hours. But there wasn't much that they could do, everything was in the fucking boxes that were scattered across the house.

"Well, this is as good as it's gonna get." Laura said with a slightly frustrated sigh. "Don't have a brush or anything." She mumbled under her breath. "Oh, I'm pregnant. No one cares." She threw her hands up and blew a raspberry at herself.

Derek smiled at his sister's absurdity as he tried to smooth out some of the wrinkles in his crumpled shirt. He'd pulled aside some clothes to have on hand as he unpacked everything, and he was so glad that he had at that moment. No sweat soaked shirts for him. Yay.

"Alright, you ready?" Laura asked, clearly excited for the dinner.

"Sure."

They were almost out the door before she spoke again. "Oh and remember; you have to at least _try_ to make friends. This'll be good for you." She gave him a reassuring smile before opening the door and heading the short distance next door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The loud fan over the stove was on as puffs and tendrils of smoke rose from the quickly blackening meat. The whole kitchen had a slight fog to it as Stiles rushed around trying to put together side dishes while also trying to supervise the grilling and cooking of the meats. His sides and desserts lined the counter of his relatively large kitchen space, he liked to be prepared.

Right as he was tossing the last few tomato slices into the salad the doorbell rang. Most, okay all, of his friends usually just strolled right on in, only ever ringing the doorbell when their arms were full and they wanted to quickly get rid of the weight by throwing it into Stiles' arms. So when he swing the front door open he was totally prepared for something to be thrust at him and was surprised to find that his neighbors had been the first to arrive.

"Derek, Laura." He aside as he tried to recover. "Come on in, no one else is here yet so feel free to look around and make yourselves at home." Stiles offered what he hoped was a welcoming smile as he ushered them in. 

"Do you live alone?" Laura asked as she blatantly looked at all the trinkets that lined his over flowing shelves. Derek seemed to be sporting a faint flush as he watched Laura prance around to look at every little thing.

"Umm..." What kind of question even is that? "Yeah?" He cringed at his uncertain answer, "My friends usually end up staying over a lot though, so I have a few extra rooms. One time they all decided that it would be a good idea to a drinking game while marathoning supernatural and drank a shot everytime Sam or Dean said the other's name. Honestly, they don't remember much of the night. Not that they're a bunch of alcoholics or anything!"  Stiles watched in fascination as Derek's magnificent eyebrows slowly crept up his forehead the longer he talked. "They're super awesome and nice, well most of them are nice. Jackson is a bit of an asshole but Lydia is queen so I deal with it. You guys are guaranteed to like Scott, he's basically a puppy and super nice." _Someone need to kill me now. Why am I still talking?_

"Sounds like it'll be a hoot." Laura said, voice fully of cheer. 

Who even says that anymore?

Derek snorts at what Laura said, trying to hide his small smile behind his hand. Stiles can't help but admire the adorable crinkles around his brilliant technicolour eyes. 

"MmmHmmm." Is all Stiles can think of as a reply. "So my friends are super awesome and I think you'll like them."

Right then, the front door swung open and Erica and Boyd strolled in laughing about something. 

He had to be jinxed or something... right? There was no other explaination. (Don't say that to Lydia or she'll go on a who knows how long rant about probability and math stuff that gives us non-genius folk a slight headache.)

"Well hello." Erica said bubbling with excitement at the sight of the new comers. "Who are you?"

"I'm Laura and this is my brother Derek. We just moved here." She said brightly.

Boyd looked down at Erica fondly as she started to chat up the pair. Stiles slowly retreated back into the kitchen as everyone started to trickle in.


	3. Chapter 3

House parties, Stiles can honestly say that he hates that word now, he hasn't ever really had the chance to be the host of their monthly get together because he's always been busy with work. His job is kind of the best thing ever, he researches thing for other people for money. How cool is that? So anyway, that means that he has a near constant clutter of papers covering every available surface of his home and nothing can be moved for fear that it will never been seen again.

Basically, he's got a weirdass excuse to never have all of his friends over at his house all at the same time.

Bur his luck has caught up with him, and he's between jobs, and just mailed all of his findings so everything is, very nearly, spotless. It's definitely a curse. Because Erica decides to drop in unexpectedly; not to say that any of her other visits are expected, and proclaim him, upon the sight of his clean house, the host of their monthly hang outs. 

So yeah, if Stiles never hears the words "house party" again, it will only be too soon. Really the only thing keeping him from throwing a glass of the red kool aid he made that morning at Jackson's pressed light blue shirt, it's the presence of his growly neighbor and his super sweet sister who look just as lost as he feels. 

"Do you need some help with that?"

It startles Stiles, and he nearly knocks the whole grill, that he borrowed from his dad, over. He doesn't know how he manages it but Derek gets everything stable once more.

"Uh." Stiles starts eloquently. "What?" There's never really been much hope for him, ask Scott.

"You're burning the meat." Derek looks angry, but he doesn't sound like he is. It's kind of intimidating, the resting bitch face. "Do you need help?" He's probably not trying to make Stiles feel incompetent, and somewhere deep deep _deep_ down, Stiles realizes that.

"I'm perfectly capable of cooking some meat." He totally is, he's grilled meat dozens of time before. It's just that, he zoned out for awhile, and he didn't realise how long that was until he actually _looked_ at the meat. It's pretty black. Even he has to admit. 

"I swear to god, I can normally do this. I cook at the department picnic all the time and no one's ever complained. Of course, no one's ever said it was good, oh no, I'm terrible. There's not salvaging this." Stiles totally not working himself into a panic. His not. Really. "Dad always warned me about this, I knew it. I'm a terrible cook. I should've just ordered in, that's what everyone else does."

While Stiles appears to be having a complete melt down of some sort, Derek is so lost. What are you supposed to do? Laura never does stuff like this when he's around. He's unprepared.

"Um..." Very well put. "We can... Fix this?" There might be hope for him yet.

"How? The patties are burnt." Stiles is beginning to calm down, marginally. Which Derek guesses I'd better than a full blown freak out like he was heading towards a moment ago.

"Just..." Without finishing his thought he gently pushed Stiles to the side and took over the whole grilling process while Stiles pulled himself together.

Between the two of them all of the meat was throughly, but not too throughly mind you, cooked. And Boyd actually looked the mildest form of impressed when he got his plate, so you know. This is kind of a big moment for Stiles.

Especially sense when everyone digs into their meal they aren't making faces or anything like that; they are actually 'oohing and aweing' and moaning at all the right times. Guys, they like his cooking! Well, his and Derek's.

Speaking of, Derek has taken his seat as far away from everyone else as he can possibly get, eating his burger with weird look on his face. Meanwhile, Laura is just chatting manically with Erica and Lydia. That isn't good. Anyone that Lydia and Erica have wanted to hang out with never means anything good for everyone else involved.

There was this one time, around christmas last year, Lydia and Erica conspired with some store attendant, he forgets where, and well, now someone has to go shopping with them. Usually Boyd.  Definitely never Scott or Stiles.

So anyway, Derek sitting by himself with this constipated look on his stupid face, eating a burger he helped make. The guy honestly looks like he might throw up in someone says more than two words to him.

So Stiles just has to approach him.

"So Derek, where'd you move here for?" He's trying to sound casual and really? Stiles doesn't do casual, so it startles Derek more than anything else. 

"New York." Derek grunts in reply.  
   
"Why'd you move here?" Scott asked from somewhere behind Stiles. He sounded so hopelessly confused.

"The big city really isn't Derek's cup of tea. He likes the quiet." Laura said as she took the empty seat on the other side of her brother.


End file.
